Oxygen is one of the fundamental building blocks of life. Oxygen sustains life, but it also has therapeutic (i.e. healing) powers when delivered topically to tissue, orally for digestion, anally, vaginally, aerosolized for inhalation, injected to intramuscular tissue, intravenously to the blood circulatory system, and other delivery methods. Conventional oxygen therapies are commonly comprised of a gaseous delivery of oxygen (i.e. O2) in chambers, such as hyperbaric oxygen therapy (HBOT). However, the concentration of oxygen delivered by gas is rather small, and the chambers are both expensive and not widely available.
A poly-oxygenated metal hydroxide manufactured and marketed by Hemotek, LLC of Plano, Tex. as Ox66™, the Assignee of this application, is a clathrate containing oxygen gas molecules that has been proven to have numerous therapeutic benefits. The Ox66™ composition is provided in powder form and is described as a non-homogenous size particle population, typically ranging from about 50 to 800 micrometers (μm).
Ox66™ exists under STP (standard temperature and pressure) as a poly-oxygenated aluminum hydroxide comprising a clathrate, and chlorine. A clathrate is a chemical substance consisting of a lattice that traps or contains molecules. The molecules trapped or contained within the clathrate are oxygen gas (O2(g). The chemical formula of the clathrate is Al12H42O36, which mathematically is reduced to the molecular formula Al(OH)3.6O2. The 6 free oxygen gas molecules(O2(g)) are separate from the oxygen molecules covalently bound in the hydroxide complex. The hydrogen is effervescent. The poly-oxygenated aluminum hydroxide is soluble in a fluid.